Telecommunications service providers continually increase the number of services and products they offer to customers. A recent trend, for example, is a desire to offer broadband, wireless, and Internet services. As competition increases, service providers must provide an increased level of support for these advanced services while keeping costs down.
Conventional operational support systems typically rely on a signal monolithic system to tie together multi-vendor hardware and software systems. Tying together these multi-vendor hardware and software systems is often difficult since each system may be associated with its own unique set of requirements. For example, several of the hardware and software systems may restrict access by requiring a user to register (or login). By requiring a user to login multiple times in order to gain access to the different hardware and software systems supported by the operational support system can be quite frustrating to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate access to the components of an operational support system.